


Soon Enough

by bad_ash10



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, POV Melinda May, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-11 19:50:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20159140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_ash10/pseuds/bad_ash10
Summary: MAJOR SPOILERS FOR AGENTS OF SHIELD SEASON 6 FINALE.My take on what May was feeling during THAT agonizing scene with her and Daisy at the end of the finale. Plus, we will go on from there to see something about what I hope the writers will give us in season 7.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Also, just so you know, it's angsty, but the second part will have a happy ending. I promise!

May stood staring into the portal Izel had just passed through a few moments before. She took a breath and held it as she stepped through, knowing she would only have a few seconds before her wounds overtook her on the other side.

Izel was only a step ahead of her and no one had noticed her exit the portal. May didn’t have time to think think: she gave one strong thrust of the sword, burying it to the hilt in Izel’s back before she could harm Daisy. The woman was screaming in agony. “Singing a different song now, aren’t you?” she asked before ripping the sword back out of Izel.

May could feel her legs giving out beneath her. Using the last of her strength as she collapsed, she threw the sword as hard as she could manage, hoping Mack would catch it. She hit the sandy floor of the temple, but barely felt the impact compared to the pain of her other wounds. The sword and Izel’s daggers had done their damage, and Melinda could feel her blood pooling beneath her as she heard sounds of fighting continuing. _Maybe they can save him._

It was only a few seconds before there was a loud rush of noise and things suddenly went quiet again. She heard Daisy breathe her name. “May.” Daisy was gently lifting her off the sand to lay in her lap. “Hey. Hey.”

May was having a hard time focusing her vision. “Daisy.” Her breath was coming out in heaves now. It wouldn’t be much longer before she was gone. Melinda felt Daisy brush her hair back, knowing the younger agent was trying to comfort her in what time they had left together. There was so much she wanted to say, but there was no time; May had to find out if Daisy had succeeded in their mission.

“Did you destroy it? That thing inside him?”

To her relief, Daisy nodded slightly. “We did.”

Melinda wanted to smile, to let Daisy know how proud she was. Even in her altered state, she could tell it was more of a grimace.

This was it. Her time was almost up, and each breath was an agonizing fight as she continued to bleed out. She had to know, “Was there….. anything…….. left……. Coulson?” She fought to get the words out but had no energy to fight the hope building within her.

Daisy shook her head, and Melinda could see the girl fighting back tears before her own vision blurred again, whether from tears or blood loss she wasn’t sure.

“I was hoping….. to see him again.” Another ragged breath.

She knew Daisy was holding back tears for her benefit. “Me, too.”

“I guess.” Leaving Daisy behind was going to be the hard part. But _Phil _was waiting for her. “I guess I’ll see him…. soon enough.” Melinda knew she only had seconds left. She fixed Daisy with a stare, hoping a look could say all that she had run out of time to say with words.

She had been broken. Physically. Emotionally. Maybe it was better this way. At least Phil would be there.

\----------

Death was different this time.

Last time, she was almost floating. Her body was light, and she had no more cares, nothing to drag her down. And Phil was there immediately, waiting with a warm embrace.

But this was….. painful. Her body felt heavy and the pain from being impaled by the sword was still lingering. Plus, there was a dull ache in her head and in her heart. But most importantly, there was no Phil.

Gradually, Melinda realized she could hear something that sounded like voices far in the distance or muffled as though she was underwater. She couldn’t decipher who these voices belonged to or what they were saying. They came and went, and still, she felt like she was anchored in place, suffering in silence through the pain, and left alone with her emotions and loneliness. Maybe this was hell.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Melinda wakes up after being healed by Simmons.

The room was too bright. Melinda blinked rapidly for a few seconds, trying to let her eyes adjust to the light. She was finally able to see clearly and saw Daisy asleep next to her, half in a chair and half slumped on the bed with a hand resting just inches away from her own on the mattress.

“Daisy,” she managed to croak, gently grabbing the girl’s hand and squeezing lightly.

Daisy jerked awake, sitting up to reveal creases on her cheek from the sheets. “You’re awake!”

Before she could process what was happening, Daisy was practically on top of her, pulling her into an embrace so tight, Melinda wasn’t sure she would ever let go. Wrapping her own arms around Daisy, she realized this was something they should do more often.

“I’m glad you’re awake,” Daisy said, sitting back in the chair, but keeping their hands interlocked. “I was afraid I’d lost you.”

May gave her a tired smile and took a moment. “You want to explain how I’m still here?”

Daisy blew out a long, slow breath. “There’s actually a lot I need to explain. I’m not sure how you’ll take it.”

Looking puzzled, May said, “You were with me in the temple. How did we get out?”

Daisy began to explain, weaving a tale of Chronicoms and time travel so convoluted that Melinda wasn’t sure she could keep up.

“So we are currently in the 1930’s on the Zephyr, with a future version of Jemma?” May questioned flatly. “Can we not just have a little normalcy anymore?”

“I know. Sounds crazy, right?” Daisy gave her a half-hearted grin. “But there’s one more thing I have to tell you.”

Searching Daisy’s face, Melinda could see how worried the girl looked. Whatever she had to say would not be pleasant. “Daisy,” she sighed heavily. “I don’t know that I can take much more today.”

Daisy looked taken aback by Melinda’s admission of weakness. “I wouldn’t push if you if wasn’t important. I don’t want you to find out from someone else.”

Sighing in defeat, May nodded her consent.

“With the Chronicoms after us, we needed a… consultant. Only one person had.” She stopped to correct herself. “_Has_ the knowledge of SHIELD’s history that we need, and with the Chronicom’s tech and the Framework scans, we could do it. Simmons tried to give us an out, but I couldn’t pass the opportunity to see him; to talk to him again.”

Heart pounding, Melinda squeezed her eyes shut. “Stop,” she whispered, hoping she was jumping to conclusions.

Daisy’s tone was pleading, hoping her mentor would understand. “May, I had to. We…. _I _need him.”

Shaking her head, May finally opened her eyes. Her voice was soft, “We buried him, _our _Phil. Only to have some alien with his face show up to impale me with a sword. Now, are you saying we have an LMD version? Again?”

Daisy looked down at her hands. “He has all of Coulson’s memories up until we all went into the Framework a couple of years ago. He’s got Coulson’s mind.”

May scoffed. “He won’t remember us. Tahiti.”

“Then you’ll tell him. Or not. Whatever you choose.” Daisy moved, sitting next to Melinda on the bed.

“He won’t age.”

“You can do this on your terms. When you’re ready.” Daisy slid closer, stretching out so one side of her body was flush against Melinda’s.

Blinking furiously to keep tears from falling, May reached for Daisy’s hands, threading their fingers together. When she finally spoke, her voice was thick with emotion. “And what if I can’t, Daisy?” A tear had slipped past her defenses.

Daisy shrugged. “I’ll back you up. He will have to understand.”

Melinda wiped at her eyes. “I can’t get him back only to lose him a third time.”

“I know.”

Melinda sighed heavily again. “I need some time. To process.”

Daisy thought this was meant as her cue to leave, but Melinda held on to her.

“What’s wrong?” Daisy asked concernedly.

May hesitated for only a moment before laying her head on Daisy's shoulder. “I don’t want to be alone anymore.”


End file.
